Tan iguales
by Alexa95
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu pareja y tu mejor amigo sean muy similares? ¿Eso como seria considerado? Es como si estuvieras enamorado de tu mejor amigo o que tu pareja sea como tu mejor amigo. Confuso ¿No?...ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi Chicoxchico...pasen y léanlo...si quieren.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holassss**_

—_Deberias pensarlo mejor ¿No lo crees?—_

—_No hay nada que deba pensar, al menos no esto…lo llevo pensando por mucho tiempo; Lo lamento, pero debo dejarlo—El chico que se encontraba enfrente de él. Aproximadamente media 1.60 de alto, su cabello castaño y desarreglado vestido con ropa de camuflaje, le miraba serio, casi sin expresión._

—_Christophe, realmente no espero que me comprendas…pero si espero tu aprobacion—el castaño se llevo un cigarro a su boca_

—_Gregory tu eres una de las pocas personas a las que les he entregado mi amistad y si bien recuerdo, hace nueve años cuando nos conocimos en nuestra primera misión, yo no estaba de acuerdo con tu descicion, mas sin embargo lo hiciste y nos llevaste a la victoria…y ahora te pregunto ¿Realmente quieres mi aprobacion? Si sabes perfectamente que tu descicion es la correcta. Gregory sonrio_

—_Supongo que aquí termina todo—el castaño le miro sonriendo. _

—_C´était agréable de vous rencontrer Gregory Fields—le extendio la mano_

—_The pleasure was all mine Christophe DeLorne—ambos se estrecharon la mano, para terminar en un abrazo, solo tenian 16 años, pero sabian que ya no se volverian a ver…no personalmente_

_**...4 años después…**_

_**Gregory fields **_

El es un chico de 23 años, centrado, inteligente, audaz, politico, amable, sofisticado y muy culto…en pocas palabras la envidia de muchos hombres y deseado por muchas mujeres ¿y porque no? Por hombres tambien, su defecto…es homosexual, aunque claro eso no es un defecto, es mas bien una perdida de hombre…tambien tiene una pareja con la que ha estado 5 años; le conocio en la correcional. Iniciando su relacion unicamente profesional, por que si, nuestro querido rubio es Psicologo, Abogado y en sus tiempos libres un politico. Seguramente se estaran pregutando ¿Cómo tiene 3 profesiones a esa edad tan corta?, pues eso es facil, dado que este tenia mayor conocimiento a cualquiera de los chicos de su clase, se le asigno un grado mayor, pronto comenzo a estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo. Exagero, tal vez esten pensando; pues no, ese chico si exajera a la hora de los estudios y no es el unico ¿Conocen a Kyle Broflosvki? Si dicen que si, dejenme decirles que es considerado un gran abogado aun con su corta edad de 23 años

¿Stanley Marsh? Un gran veterinario y muy guapo cabe señalar.

¿Kenneth McCormick? El mejor cantante de opera, considerado como el nuevo "Luciano Pavarotti" (Aunque claro que el es mas grande).

¿Eric Cartman? Uno de los mas grandes presidentes…para sorpresa de Kyle no mando a matar judios…ni hippies, ni pobres, ni negros,ni colorados, etc. Y muchos otros casos que no voy a nombrar porque me da flojera. Pero me desvie del tema.

Prosigo con el magnate Gregory ¿No les habia dicho eso? Oh perdon, pero me extraña que no lo sospecharan.

Como iba dicendo su relacion era unicamente profesional, pero a Gregory ese chico le hacia recordar mucho a su gran amigo Christophe, volviendose con el paso de los dias en amistad…una muy extraña, despues se transformo en amor y por consecuencia se volvieron pareja ¿Alguna idea de quien es su pareja? ¿No? Esta bien…se los dejo de tarea.


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo

**_Capitulo 1: "El comienzo"_**

Gregory se encontraba acostado en su cama, llevaba unos minutos despierto, ahora con sus 18 años recien cumplidos y sus nuevas metas…Dentro de algunas horas comenzarian sus practicas profesionales que eran muy requeridas en su escuela de Psicologia. Donde le asignaron un pasciente que se encontraba en la correcional ya que provoco un desastre cuando era un niño "Incendio a una maestra" o al menos eso decia en su expediente, a lo cual le condenaron 5 años, salio…pero volvio a atentar contra la misma maestra…ganandose otros 5 años. Y de ahí ya no quiso salir… ¿La razón? Él tenia que averiguarlo.

El rubio se levanto de su cama, metiendose a duchar saliendo 20 minutos despues, con un pantalon negro, camisa naranja y guantes negros con un saco del mismo color, se peino como siempre y guardo algo en su bolsillo izquierdo del saco. Bajo a la cocina donde se preparo algo ligero…al terminar fue a la sala donde prendio la television

— ¡No se pierdan la gran batalla de esta noche! ¡El gran Cafeinomano vs El aniquilador!—anunciaron en el televisor, el rubio sonrió y cambio el canal

— ¿Qué puede decirnos de la pelea de esta noche?— Pregunto un reportero

— Es información clasificada…asi que no jodas Clyde—contesto el manajer portando un chungo peruano y haciendole una mala señal

— ¡Pero Craig!—se escucho sollozar al joven reportero

—Vamos Craig…solo quieren mi opinion—le animo el rubio que estaba a su lado, el azabache rodo los ojos.

—Esta bien…pero si le llegas a cambiar algo. Te mato— le advirtio. El chico apago la tele y salio rumbo a su destino. El vivia fuera del pueblo por lo cual la correccional le quedaba cerca.

**POV. GREGORY **

Llegue a las instalaciones donde un guardia se encontraba leyendo "Como disfrutar de la vida…ante la adversidad" de uno de los mejores escritores del momento "Phillip Pirrup", llegue al mostrador donde se encontraba una señora mirando una revista de "Play boy" ¿Acaso tienen mucho tiempo libre?

—Muy buenos días señorita—

— ¿Eres el chico que viene a hacer sus servicios?—

—Asi es— vi como agarraba el telefono y le hablaba a alguien. Ignorandome olimpicamente ¿Qué carajos? Para mi suerte apareció el oficial Barbrady quien me guio a mi Zona de trabajo.

—Si llegas a tener problemas…no dudes en llamarnos—

—Le aseguro que eso no sera necesario—

—Eso esta bien. Porque no estaremos para ayudarte— Le mire.

—Hoy estrenan la nueva pelicula de "Inocencia Perdida"—Con eso me explico todo. ¡Demonios! ¿¡Como pude olvidarme de eso!? El director de esa pelicula era muy bueno…Demasiado bueno para ser un novato ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el pequeño Leopold seria tan grande?

—Llegamos—Eso me saco de mis pensamientos

—Se lo agradezco—

Al momento de entrar observe a un joven de aproximadamente mi edad, de 1. 60 de altura y rubio, tenia unos pantalones vaqueros, una playera roja a cuadros con las mangas rasgadas pudiendo apreciar un tatuaje de un corazón

— ¿Asi que tu eres mi Doctorcito?—Hablo sin siquiera mirarme

—Si—Le respondí, el me regreso a ver y vi su sorpresa al momento de verme…Tal vez era muy joven ¿Si sabia que no era un Doctor aun? Pronto me ignoro, poniendose a jugar tiro al blanco ¿Quién rayos le dejo los dardos? ¿Si sabian que esas cosas tenían la punta filosa?

—Ponte cómodo "Doctor"— El chico se sento colocando sus pies en el escritorio, me sente del otro lado ante la atenta mirada del rubio Fornido

— ¿Y como comenzaremos? ¿Con su vida o la mia?—

— Estoy aquí por ti—el me sonrio

—No quiero ser mucha egolatría—

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—El me miro serio

—Pense que ya lo sabia ¿Acaso no le dieron mi expediente?—

—Eso es muy cierto, pero prefiria que tu me lo dijeras—se cruzo de brazos y bajo los pies

—Mi nombre es Trent Boyett—Sonrei, el se paro y camino hacia el sofa donde se acosto. Mire curioso eso

— ¿Qué espera? ¿No me va a hipnotizar? O algo asi—

— ¿Qué?—

—Ya sabe, lo que hacen los Psicologos…profundizar en la mente de su pasciente para saber el origen de sus traumas—me cruce de brazos…¿Qué clase de Psicologos habia tenido con anterioridad?

—Eso solo lo hacen algunos y es cuando el pasciente no sabe su trauma ¿Tu no lo conoces?—

—Yo no tengo traumas—Me aseguro

—Trent; todos tenemos un trauma—

— ¿Cuál es el suyo?—

—Como lo he dicho antes…estoy aquí por ti—el bufo molesto

—Y yo le repito…no tengo ningun trauma—

—Entonces dime: ¿Por qué no quieres salir de aquí?—El se incorporo mirandome fijamente, algo provoco en mi. ¿Miedo? Tal vez

—Eso no le incumbe—Me espeto molesto

—Se supone que a los 13 saldrias, pero provocaste un incendio aquí adentro y te dieron otros 5 años…y ahora a tus 18 años ya eres libre…pero simplemente no te vas ¿Por qué?—El se paro molesto

—Deje de chingar con eso ¡Fue un accidente! ¿¡Que tengo que hacer para que me crean!?—

—Trent ¿Por qué no quiere salir?—

— ¿Sabe desde cuando estoy aquí?— Asentí

—Ahí tiene su respuesta—

—No entiendo del todo tu respuesta— Mentí

—No me joda— Se exaspero, aprisionandome en el escritorio sin ninguna manera de soltarme. Se le veia la furia en sus ojos.

**END POV. GREGORY **

**_…Flash Back…_**

_— Étes-Vous prét?—_

_—I was born ready—_

_—No te creas tanto Inglesito—_

_—No me provoques Francés—Ambos chicos entraron a una casa completamente oscura, de dos pisos_

_— ¿Hay cámaras?—Pregunto el __Francés_

_—Sí, pero ya las desactive—_

_—Vous m'étonnez Greg.—_

_—Solo hago lo que me toca—_

_—Ahora me toca a mi ¿Dónde se encuentra?—_

_—Al fondo a la derecha—_

_— ¿En el baño?—_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Pregunto extrañado_

_—Los americanos siempre dan esa instrucción cuando preguntan por el baño—Informo _

_—Sí, pero ahí se encuentra su despacho—_

_— ¿Su despacho es el baño?—_

_—Sí—Penso un poco mejor— ¡No! ¡Christophe concéntrate!—_

_—Dalai—El castaño se coloco su pasa-montaña, el rubio le imito y ambos partieron para puntos diferentes de la casa._

_El rubio llego a la biblioteca, donde rápidamente comenzo a buscar entre los archivos y libros, algo que le diera indicios del crimen que cometía. Paro en seco al momento de sentir algo frio en su cabeza, seguido de un sonido de arma lista para ser utilizada_

_—Dime niño ¿Qué carajos buscas? ¡Date la vuelta!—El chico se volteo lentamente con las manos en el aire _

_—Buen muchacho. Ahora dime ¿Qué mierdas buscas?—_

_—A ti—Le respondió, el sujeto se preparo para disparar, pero cayo pesadamente al piso_

_—Princesa…Tienes que aprender a defenderte—_

_— ¿Tengo que agradecerte?—_

_—Solo con un beso—ambos rieron_

_—Toma—Él castaño le entrego una cajita con un listón rojo mal adornado_

_— ¿Y esto?—Pregunto dudoso, mirando la cajita_

_— ¿Has encontrado algo?—le cambio la conversación_

_—Aun no—le respondió con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo se atrevia? _

_—Cinco minutos…si no encuentras nada, te sales—Le dijo mientras cargaba al sujeto "insconciente"_

**_…5 minutos después…_**

_—Maldición ¿Cuánto mas va a tardar?—_

_—Me diste cinco minutos—Dijo al tiempo que salio—Por cierto ¿Qué es esto?—Le mostro la caja que le dio minutos antes, el castaño se sonrojo_

_—Es…Ha, tu regalo—Dijo apenado_

_— ¿Mi regalo? ¿De que?—_

_—Tu cumpleaños idiota—El rubio se sonrojo_

_—Gra-Gracias—_

_—Si como sea, hay que irnos…y tambien necesito enseñarte a defender. No siempre estare contigo—_

**_…End Flash Back…_**

De un movimiento ahora era Trent quien estaba repegado al escritorio. Gregory le hizo una llave

— ¿Asi que se defiende? ¿No esta prohibido aplicar agresión a sus pascientes?—

—Eso solo se requiere cuando el paciente es agresivo, ademas yo aun no soy un "Doctor"—

—Ingenioso—Le halago

—Lo sé—Lentamente fue cediendo en su agarre; eso para el rubio fue muy raro ¿Qué no ese chico era muy agresivo? ¿Por qué no le atacaba de vuelta? Tal vez lo que les dieron advertencias de ese chico no lo conocian del todo…pero entonces ¿Por qué todos ahí le temían?

— ¿Ahora me dirás?—Boyett le miro mientras se sobaba sus muñecas. Ese rubio parecia princesita, pero vaya fuerza que poseía

— ¿Dónde aprendió eso?—Le cambio la conversación

—Trent, eso no va a funcionar—le aseguro

—Esta bien ¿Le parece si yo le contesto, pero a cambio tienes que contestar una pregunta mia?—Gregory le miro curioso

—No lo creo—

—Entonces no contesto—

—Tu ganas, pero ¿Me contestaras con la verdad?—El sonrio

—Solo si usted lo hace—Le aseguro.

—Pero por favor empiece—Le pidio amablemente. Extrañando de nueva cuenta al ingles

—Ya sabes la pregunta—El chico frunció el ceño

—Estoy desde el preescolar, dígame que carajos haré haya afuera si toda mi puta vida eh estado en este lugar—

—Ese no es un Empedimiento—

—Lo és para mi, ser considerado un criminal es un empedimiento muy grande ¿Quién podria acceptar a alguien como yo?— **_— ¿Realmente crees que alguien pueda aceptarme?—_**

Eso altero al rubio, quien comenzó a respirar entre cortado

—¿Se encuentra bien?—Pregunto el otro rubio ¿Preocupado?

—Si… ¿Sabes? Tu miedo es normal—

—Yo no le temo a nada—

—Lo sé…No le temes a nada ni nadie, siempre dices lo que sientes y piensas. No importa si lastimas u ofendes a alguien. Recurres a la violencia cuando te sientes amenazado. Odias a los que te odian y sientes un rencor a dios por haberte mandado las cosas malas—Hablo el rubio en trance, apretando algo con fuerza de su bolsillo, Trent sin embargo quedo impactado.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?— Eso le trajo a la realidad

—Soy Psicólogo—Fue su excusa perfecta.

Los dias transcurrieron, algunas veces avanzaban mucho y otras simplemente no hacian nada…Muy poco profesional ¿No lo creen? Pero realmente no les importaba. La compañía que se daban era muy satisfactoria para ambos…y sin pensarlo, se volvieron amigos…

* * *

_—¿Me dirás que es?—Pregunto un Gregory de 12 años de edad_

_—Es una sorpresa—Le susurro alguien en el oido, haciendolo sonrojar pero pronto comenzo a toser_

_—No fumes Chris— el castaño chasqueo la lengua molesto_

_—Carajo Greg. No te quejes y sígueme—_

_— ¿Cómo voy a seguirte si tengo los ojos tapados?—le hablo señalando sus ojos que se encontraban vendados, el castaño gruño por lo bajo_

_—No seas quejica—_

_— ¿Podrias guiarme?—El mayor se sonrojo_

_— ¿Qué no estoy haciendo eso?—El rubio __rió_

_—Solo estas provocando que me lastime con cada paso— ahora fue el turno del castaño en reir_

_— ¿Y quien dice que no lo hago apropósito?—Gregory le tomo de la mano, haciendo sonrojar de nueva cuenta al Frances—Demonos prisa—anuncio el francés sujetándolo firme y comenzando a caminar_

_Después__ de un largo rato en caminar, tropezar y casi caerse (De parte de Gregory)_

_—Llegamos—Anuncio el francés, el ingles no perdió tiempo y se destapo los ojos, quedando maravillado ante lo visto_

_— ¿Tú hiciste esto?—El castaño carraspeo nervioso_

_—Dijiste que extrañabas Inglaterra—El ingles miro su pais en miniatura. Apreciando El big ben, el Tower Bridge, el Parlamento Británico, y claro que no debía faltar "Whitechapel" el barrio empobrecido donde solia matar Jack el destripador, de quien cierto castaño era admirador. _

_— ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacer todo esto?—Le pregunto aun asombrado_

_—Eso no importa—Le aseguro_

_—Realmente es hermoso…Me encanta—Sin previo aviso le abrazo, el castaño se tenso—Gracias Christophe. Realmente te lo agradezco—El castaño seguía deductivo. No sabia si golpear al rubio por atreverse o corresponder._

_— ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste cuando recien nos conocíamos?—Eso le agarro por sorpresa, el rubio se separo un poco_

_— ¿Sobre si alguien podría aceptarme?—El rubio __asintió_

_— ¿Qué con eso?—Pregunto extrañado _

_— ¿Aun lo dudas?—El chico le miro sin entender, pero despues __sonrió_

_—Je t'aime Gregory—_

_—I love you too—_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_¿Reviews? _**

**_Espero y este salvaje y extraño Fic haya sido de su agrado. _****_Y si no haganlo saber. Probablemente el siguiente capitulo sea el último_**

**_Sobre que Christophe es admirador de Jack, ese lo invente._**

**_¿Ya tienen una idea de quien es la pareja de Gregory?_**


	3. Chapter 3: Asi comienza nuestra historia

**_Holassss_**

**_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado_**

* * *

**_ Así comienza nuestra vida…_**

—Trent ¿Podrías por favor poner la mesa?—

— ¡Voy enseguida!—Grito el chico desde el piso de arriba, pronto un estruendo se escuchó en la cocina, sobresaltando al Británico

—Hay no—Pensó el rubio preocupado, corriendo hacia la cocina, seguido de Trent. Llegaron donde encontraron varias ollas tiradas, cerca de ahí un niño de aproximadamente 8 años

—Yo no fui—Aseguro el niño saliendo de la "escena del crimen" ante la mirada seria de ambos adultos

— ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no entres a la cocina solo?—Le reprendió el rubio mayor

— ¿Unas cien?—Pregunto deductivo

—Exacto ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?—pregunto Gregory con un poco de enfado

— ¿Ustedes porque tienen que poner las galletas en la cocina? ¿No saben que es peligroso?Además, yo no fui quien tiro las ollas ¡Fue el marica de allá arriba!—El niño señalo el techo, Gregory sonrió melancólico y Trent miro el techo

**_…Flash Back…_**

— ¿Así que vienen a adoptar?—Les pregunto una señora morena, ojos negros y cabello oscuro

—No, solo vinimos porque si—Respondió sarcástico el mayor

—Así es señora—Respondió educadamente el Británico, no sin antes reprender con la mirada a su amante, quien solo se encogió de hombros

—Hicieron una buena elección al venir aquí—hablo animadamente

—Eso dicen todos—susurro el ex-reo, provocando que Gregory le fulminara con la mirada

—Por favor si son tan amables de seguirme—por fortuna la mujer no escucho, a ambos le enseñaron las instalaciones, como Vivian y estaban acostumbrados los niños, quienes eran muy adorables y educados o al menos la mayoría.

Una piedra salió disparada impactando la frente del rubio mayor, algo que realmente le hubiera molestado si su amante no se hubiera reído

— ¡Toma eso málica!—salió gritando un niño de cabello desordenado y castaño, ojos verde pasto y vestido de camuflaje de 5 años de edad. Un niño que dejo a Gregory boca abierto

— ¿Chri-christophe?—susurro aun impactado, eso llamo la atención de Trent.

— ¿Cómo sabré mi nambre?—eso lo dejo perplejo, mientras el niño le miraba curioso

—Christopher ¡Compórtate!—Grito exasperada la mujer

— ¡No!—Grito el niño de vuelta para luego salir corriendo

—Lamento eso, el es un poco problemático—se excuso la mujer

—No los llevamos—Hablo Trent decidido, Gregory le miro consternado, para despuéssonreír

— ¿Seguros?—les pregunto la mujer no muy convencida

—Totalmente—volvió a afirmar

—No se aceptan devoluciones—hablo la mujer decidida, haciéndolos firmar los papeles ¿De dónde los saco? Quién sabe. Pero claro que los tres se dieron a la tarea de buscar al pequeño diablo, como descubrieron que se le apodaba. Siendo encontrado por:

— ¡Largo de aquí málica!—

—No—hablo serio el mayor

— ¿Te crees mejor que yo?—Esa pregunta definitivamente le agarro desprevenido

—Jamás—le aseguro, el niño se calmo y le miro curioso

— ¿Eres un idiota?—le pregunto el pequeño

—Solo si tu lo eres—eso lo indigno, no sabía que significaba, pero sonaba bien. El mayor se le acerco, sacando algo de su bolsillo, el niño miraba curioso los movimientos del adulto; cuando al fin lo saco, quedo maravillado

— ¿Te gusta?—

—No—se apresuro a decir

— ¿Seguro?— le paso el objeto de cerca, lo cual causo que el niño se tentara a tocarlo

—Si lo quieres tómalo—

— ¿Qué es?—pregunto una vez que lo tenía entre sus manos

—Un encendedor—le contesto

— ¿Para qué sirve?—pregunto nuevamente

—Para incendiar cosas—Respondió simple. El niño le miro con una ceja levantada

—Me estás dando algo muy peligroso, señor adulto ¿Me quieres culpar de algo?—El rubio le miro ¿Cómo alguien de su edad podía hablar tan bien?

—Trent—eso extraño al niño—Mi nombre es Trent

—Christopher—El pequeño le extendió la mano y el mayor se la estrecho

—Muy bien señor adulto de nombre Trent. Me puede decir ¿Qué representan estos colores?—Trent sonrió

—Es la bandera de Inglaterra—

— ¿Dónde vivió Jack el Destripador?—Trent se horrorizo ¿Cómo el sabia eso?

— ¿Dedónde sabes eso?—le pregunto pues no se quedaría con la duda, el menor se encogió de hombros

—Lo escuche por ahí—Le respondió tranquilo mirando el objeto

— ¿Realmente me lo puedo quedar?—el rubio asintió

— ¿Así que aquí estaban?—eso sobresalto a ambos, Christopher al momento de ver al recién llegado se le acerco, ante la mirada curiosa de Trent. El castaño le extendió la mano, donde traía el encendedor, lo que causo el sonrojo del rubio recién llegado. Trent miro con cierto recelo eso. ¡Por dios es un niño!

— ¿En Inglaterra vivió Jack el Destripador?—esa pregunta trajo en si a Gregory quien miro acusadoramente al rubio fornido

—Yo no fui—se apresuro a decir, Gregory acaricio la cabeza del pequeño, quien se sonrojo

—Así es—le respondió

— ¡Genial! ¿Usted es de Inglaterra?—el chico asintió

— ¿Conoce Francia?—al chico eso le extraño, pero asintió de nueva cuenta

— ¿Conoció a algúnFrancés?—

—Sí—

— ¿Cómo era?—

—Igual a ti—El niño enarco una ceja

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?—

—No tengo idea—

—Está loco—Trent estallo en una carcajada

— ¿Me adoptaran?—les pregunto

—Si—respondió el fuerte

— ¿No es porque me parezco a su amigo? ¿Verdad?—Gregory no contesto, en cambio saco otro encendedor, solo que este tenía la bandera de Francia…el castaño acaricio el encendedor que poseía en sus manos y miro el objeto del rubio enfrente de él ¿con miedo?

—Tómalo—Eso le altero y retrocedió dolido

— ¡No! Ese es de usted ¿Acaso no le gusta?—pregunto al borde del llanto, Gregory se extraño por la reacción del niño e inmediatamente le abrazo

—Claro que me gusta—le aseguro

— ¿Entonces porque me dijo eso?—pregunto lagrimeando

—Porque le prometí a mi amigo dárselo a una persona muy importante para mí—El castaño se sonrojo, volviéndolo a abrazar

—Je t'aime—susurro el niño causando el sonrojo del mayor. Trent gruño por lo bajo

**_…End Flash Back…_**

El timbre sonó sacando a Trent de su ensoñación

—Ve a abrir mientras Christopher y yo arreglamos la mesa—le mando Gregory escuchado un ¿YO por qué? de parte del castaño.

— ¡Ya llego por quien lloraba!—fue lo que recibió al abrirla y miro al niño de cabello negro, ojos azules y tez clara que entraba como si la casa fuera de él. Stan se sujeto el puente de la nariz y Wendy se disculpo por el comportamiento de su hijo, algo que el rubio no le prestó importancia. Si lo preguntan los chicos y Trent hicieron las paces…aunque no les salvo de una tremenda paliza. Si no preguntaron. Pues no me importa yo ya dije.

— ¡Espérame Randy!—apareciómágicamente una niña pelirroja, ojos verdes y morena, quien casi tira al rubio

— ¡Shanilla, no corras!—le reprendió el padre quien tomaba acto de presencia con su linda esposa Rebecca (Quien dejo de ser una puta), ambos Súper amigos platicaron como si no se hubieran visto en años…lo cual causaba extrañeza ya que eran vecinos. Ambas mujeres solo platicaban y presumían de los logros de sus hijos, como que **_Shanilla_** tocaba el piano, **_Randy_** tocaba la guitarra, Shanilla esto y Randy aquello

— ¿Van a pasar?—los cuatro entraron avergonzados. Así como cerró la puerta sonó de nuevo el timbre ¡Rayos! ¿No odian cuando eso pasa?

Pronto todos estaban reunidos:

Butters con su esposa Lexus y su pequeña hija de 7 años de nombre **_Marjorine_**. Quien se parecía mucho a su padre si no fuera por el color de cabello.

Phillip y su esposa Estela quien tenía un estado de embarazo muy avanzado y una pequeña niña de 6 años, parecida al padre a excepción que esta era de cabello rizado. De nombre **_Pilar_**

Token que era el hombre más codiciado, por su dinero por supuesto. Y es que ser el jugador estrella del baloncesto no es fácil. Ahora imaginen ser la esposa de alguien así. Exacto, Nicole se las ve muy difícil por cada Perra que se sobrepasa con su marido, también tienen un hijo de 9 años, idéntico al padre, su nombre: **_Jordan_**

Kenneth no se queda atrás, con su hermosa esposa Kelly, quien aun con todo el tiempo juntos le sigue cambiando el nombre y su pequeño niño de 8 años de igual nombre **_Kenneth_**, quien sufre lo mismo que su padre. O sea que también le cambia el nombre.

Clyde y su esposa Barbará alias Bebe, quien es una reconocida diseñadora y su pequeña hija de 8 años de nombre **_clara_** quien es idéntica a la madre solo que es castaña e igual que el padre. Lo cual a veces le causa molestia.

También no podía faltar el Anticristo con su pequeño retoño de 7 años de nombre **_Belmort_**. Solo no pregunten por su madre porque incendia cosas. El si vio "El Heredero del diablo" lo que provoco varios psiquiatras…siendo Gregory uno de ellos. Y el único sobreviviente.

Craig y su esposa Heydi…con su hijo **_Reynold_** de 8 años de edad, quien por fortuna se parece al padre. O eso dicen las mujeres.

Tweek y su esposa Red con quien tienen una pequeña de 8 años de nombre **_Graciela_**, quien al contraste de su padre es calmada. Solo que posee la misma fuerza y rapidez…un monstruo para algunos y una súper chica para Reynold. Ella se parece a su padre salvo el cabello.

Y no podría faltar el gordo del grupo de 8 años ¿Adivinaron? ¿No? Bien su nombre es **_Theodore_**, su madre es Paty Nelson, la gran mujer que impidió que muchas personas murieran a manos de su amado esposo, Erick Cartman.

Bien ahí están todos los invitados para la fiesta del pequeño. No tan pequeño. ChristopherBoyett Fields. No son muchos ¿Verdad? Pero son los que realmente aprecia ese pequeño demonio y son los que realmente aceptan al chico tal cual es. Aun con su extraña admiración hacia uno de los mas sádicos y escurridizos asesinos en serie. Aun con su aberración a Dios. El cual Belmort le apoya ciegamente. Aun cuando se le da por hablar únicamenteFrancés y los deja con cara de WTF. Aun y sus defectos, pues ese chico tiene más virtudes. Solo hay que saber conocerlo.

La fiesta dio inicio, mientras los adultos conversaban. Los niños planeaban su próxima travesura y jugaban diferentes tipos de juegos.

* * *

_Gregory de 16 años se encontraba en su antiguo departamento, contemplado la cajita mal decorada que le dio su amigo Christopher tiempo atrás, un sonido le sobresalto, mirando la ventana observando cómo su castaño amigo trepaba por ella_

_—La puerta estaba abierta ¿Lo sabias?—_

_—No hubiera sido divertido—le contesto el castaño entrando a sus aposentos_

_—Christopher yo…— _

_—Lo sé—ambos estuvieron en silencio_

_— ¿Ahora me dirás que es?—el rubio pregunto curioso, sacando la cajita, el francés se sonrojo_

_—Ábrelo—le ordeno _

_—No, primero dime que es—_

_—Solo ábrelo…ni que te fuera a hacer algo—hablo de mal humor. Gregory arqueo una ceja—Lo de la otra vez fue un accidente—se apresuro _

_— ¿Cómo no ibas a saber que era hiedra venenosa?—_

_— ¿Me ves cara de jardinero?—el rubio rio_

_El rubio aun con la sonrisa en la cara abrió la caja, quedando consternado, de la cajita saco dos encendedores_

_—Yo me quedo con este—anuncio el francés quitándole el encendedor decorado con la bandera de Inglaterra, Gregory le miro confundido_

_—Es para recordarte—le dijo mientras se lo guardaba en su bolsillo del pantalón—Te lo entregare luego— Gregory le miro triste_

_—Haces que no me quiera ir—le dijo, Christopher sonrió_

_—Entonces está funcionando—el francés sin previo aviso le atrajo hacia él, dándole un casto beso—Tienes que irte, tienes demasiado porque vivir—_

_—Tu igual—susurro_

_—Eso no es cierto, yo nací para esto, tú eres demasiado inteligente y valioso…no solo para mí—_

_—Christopher, no quiero irme sin ti—_

_—Tendrás que hacerlo. Así como yo seguiré sin ti—_

_—Chris…— _

_—Shh, no digas nada—el castaño devoro los labios del británico, quien correspondió de la misma manera, las caricias fueron subiendo, dejando a ambos con el deseo a flor de piel, comenzando a desprenderse de sus ropas, entregándose completamente, a ese sentimiento llamado amor. (¿?)_

_Un año después de ese acontecimiento, Gregory perdió completamente los lazos con Christopher, aunque eso no quiera decir que dejo de pensar en él, un día antes de que partiera a la escuela le fue entregado un sobre, no le tomo mucha importancia y lo guardo en su saco. Pasando el día normal de una larga y aburrida jornada de estudio. Llegando a su casa, justo cuando se quitó el saco, callo el sobre del cual se había olvidado completamente, no tenía nombre ni nada solo un Para Gregory Fields lo abrió y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar ¿La razón? Muy sencilla, era un sentimental… No mentira, en el sobre venia el encendedor que su gran amigo y amor un día se quedó, eso solo daba entender una cosa… El gran Ze mole. Había muerto._

_No asistió al funeral, ya que no hubo tal evento. Los días pasaban y él seguía haciendo lo mismo de siempre ¿Qué si le dolió? Por supuesto ¿A quién no le duele cuando una de las personas más importantes en tu vida se va? Pero ese no es el caso, ahora el tenia los dos encendedores, lo cual daba a entender que le tenía que dar uno a alguien importante para él. Algo que habían acordado la última noche juntos. Jamás pensó que se lo daría a alguien, jamás pensó que se volvería a enamorar, pero todo cambio el día que conoció a Trent Boyett…lo resto es historia._

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Aburrido? ¿Extraño? ¿Algo no apto para personas de mente con ganas de emoción?**

**Les agradecería que lo dijeran. El final en si tal vez no es tan bueno. Pero es mi primer final y lamento si mate pasiones u.u**

**De antemano les agradezco a los que lo leyeron y los que dejaron Reviews**

**¡Muchas Gracias! n.n**


End file.
